Technical Field
This disclosure is related to high-pressure fluid jet systems and components thereof, and, in particular, to fluid distribution components of high-pressure fluid jet systems having complex internal passages to efficiently route matter therethrough.
Description of the Related Art
Waterjet or abrasive waterjet systems are used for cutting a wide variety of materials, including stone, glass, ceramics and metals. In a typical waterjet system, high-pressure water flows through a cutting head having a nozzle which directs a cutting jet onto a workpiece. The system may draw or feed abrasive media into the high-pressure waterjet to form a high-pressure abrasive waterjet. The cutting head may then be controllably moved across the workpiece to cut the workpiece as desired. After the waterjet, or abrasive waterjet, passes through the workpiece, the energy of the waterjet is often dissipated by a relatively large volume of water in a catcher tank, which may also be configured to support the workpiece. Systems for generating high-pressure waterjets are currently available, such as, for example, the Mach 4™ five-axis waterjet system manufactured by Flow International Corporation, the assignee of the present application. Other examples of waterjet systems are shown and described in Flow's U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,058, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Various fluid distribution components, such as, for example, high-pressure tubing and high-pressure fittings, are known for routing fluid, such as, for example, high-pressure water and abrasives, toward a cutting head for cutting workpieces or processing work surfaces. Generally, such known fluid distribution components have internal passages that are limited in shape and/or trajectory for various reasons, including, for example, the high operating pressures to which the components are subjected during operation. Examples include manifolds or blocks with simple cross-drilled passages of constant diameter or thick-walled tubing which is bent or shaped to redirect flow in a desired direction. Conical or tapered ports are also common as are more complex passages which result from the combination of multiple parts fastened together. These known fluid distribution components, however, suffer from various deficiencies and drawbacks, including internal geometry that may disrupt, inhibit or otherwise hinder the flow of matter through the components.